


Loss

by fansstartingst



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Gen, Grieving, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad, discussed pet death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22265260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fansstartingst/pseuds/fansstartingst
Summary: Rin calls Haruka with heartbreaking news.
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Loss

**Author's Note:**

> Please note the tags, this fic contains mentions of pet death.

Rin's hand shook as he pressed the call option on Haruka's contact. He sniffled as he tried to control his tears. The line buzzed a few moments before connecting.

'Hello.' Came Haruka's sleepy voice. It was quite late at night, but Rin couldn't wait.

'H-Haru...' Rin tried to speak before a fresh round of tears streamed down his face.

'Rin?' Haruka's voice was immediately alert and concerned. 'What's wrong?'

'Winnie... Winnie has late stage renal failure. She's had it for a long time but it's just... it's just getting worse.'

'I'm so sorry.' Haruka murmured sympathetically.

'Lori and Russell have been trying to help her as much as possible. The vets too, but... there's nothing they can do anymore. She's-she's suffering too... much. We're taking her in the morning to be-to be...' Rin spoke through tears, unable to finish the sentence.

'RIn, Winnie was a lovely dog.' Haruka said, Rin could picture his earnest expression. After a few moments of Rin's shaking breaths and sobs, Haruka spoke again. 'Tell me what you love about Winnie.'

'She was so energetic and loving. She was always by my side whenever she could be.' Rin remembered coming home from the airport with Russell, terrified and out of his element, but being enveloped in kissing and furry cuddles thanks to Winnie. He immediately felt at home. 'At times, it felt like Winnie was the only friend I had in Australia. It felt like she was the only one who understood me.' Even though young Rin wasn't confident with English, that didn't matter to Winnie. Winnie always listened, she always understood. 'Winnie never minded when I cried into her fur, during those hard days.' Rin whispered. Haruka made a sympathetic sound.

'Winnie loves you, just like you love her. The pain you're feeling is honouring her. But, you can't let it consume you. She wouldn't want that.'

Rin uttered a sob but nodded, even though Haruka couldn't see it. 'You're right.'

'Winnie helped me when you took me to Australia too. She was very comforting.'

'She was always good at comforting.'

'You want to do right by Winnie, right?'

'Of course. I want to stop her suffering. I know... she'll be in a better place.'

'Exactly. That's all you can do.'

'Thank you, Haru.' Rin wiped at his tears.

'For what? I didn't do anything.' Despite his words, Rin could hear Haruka's small smile. 

'You did more than enough.' Rin insisted. 'I have to go, I'll talk to you later?'

'Later Rin, good night.'

'G'night, Haru.'

Rin fell asleep one last time cuddling Winnie.

**Author's Note:**

> Giving this 'writing to cope' thing a try.


End file.
